The demise of violet buruagrade
by DangerNicky
Summary: This is a viewer's observation of what violet's life was like before she blew up.


''The Demise of Violet Buragurade''

_based 1971 film - the silly, simple yet repentable life of violet buragrade_

''Violet Buragarde was a simple, pleasent girl who only had one goal in mind, to compete and win the prize, she grew up so navie and dim witted, she had no brain spam more then a cricket had. for all day long, she chewed and chewed till her teeth felt very stained and achey, yet she payed no attention to her pain or the wrnings that she was given, she was blank as a child of a 6 year old, who is easily amused, and entanced so simply by everything that seems fasnatiateing to her that she couldn't have imagine in.

She acted like a small child in some ways, by giving unknownly critism to others she does not find amausing or funny. She always went by her own interests and desires and payed little attention to thouse around her. even her parents, yet her father encourrages this as part of the bearugarde pride of victortising thouse who are less ferrior to them. the phasie and and encourragement of her skill has blindly brainwashed violet into becoming a naive and simple-minded girl who has no idea of what is the wrong thing.

her simpleness and naiveity earns her way into punishment when willy wonka shows everyone a three main course dinner gum that he has invented. Violet too absorbed in the new gum, decides to experiment it, despite the warnings of Mr wonka, and gets so delighted and self intrigued as she tastes the actual main course dinner which delights her and filling a satisfying sensation flavour.

Until the others notice that she is turing blue, she is too oblivious to notice this however as she is too caught up in her chewing to listen or care much as she continued to expand her fame of chewing, chewing all day long. Until she suddenly felt perculiauer, funny even, she look down at her stomach to she is ballooning up before her eyes, violet was shock and surprize she had no idea that she was inflating, and in no time she was expanding so spectacutly that she could not belive it.

As she blew up, she felt so perculier, yet funny as she feels that her stomach is filing up with juice, blueberry juice that is.

She grew and width in hieght and size, as she despretely tried to grasp control of hershelf, sadly she failed to do so as her body was forming into a magnificent shape. Her body was so big, her hands and feet were becoming too small to grasp hold of her balance as she felt hershelf leaning more on her back, her now tiny hands flapped like a duck's as her tiny feet lost all hope of purpose.

She chewed and chewed endlessly as her tiny mind failed to notice the danger, as she chewed she expanded in size, only when she finally stop due to the taste wearing off. She looked at hershelf, she was at a monsterious rate of unbeliveable conincedence and unimagnitive charater, she was now a funny type of balloonish shape figure that is shocking and yet so intresting to the eyes of her bystanders, who drew in closer to investigate the marvellous event that has occured to the surprized and dazed girl.

She did not have the faintest idea why people were staring at her, or why they were pointing at her. She became furious when small children poke at her inflated stomach, on her buttons of her leather shirt and at great intentions and the urge to roll her. Violet frustratly flopped and flapped her hands unconvenicly.

She wanted these pests to go away and leave her alone, but her hands failed to do so. Violet layed there helpless to do anything, except to watch and observe of what her simple mindiness and lack of good manners should have prevented.

and now she was helpless, helpless as a big round fat and juicy blueberry in fact.

Then she looked down, in front of her eyes, tiny, perculier looking men were standing around her, oberserveing her and walking around her with interest and fascination, they had their hands around their back as they acted like professional english gentlemen, while giving violet a pleased, confident look on their faces.

Something told them inside, that this girl can be saved, if she is willing to oblige, listen, obey and learn from her mistakes, Violet waddled hopelessy in front of them hoping to escape, but alas there was no chance of that happening any time soon. she stood and looked at these funny, looking men. ''What are they going to do to me?'' thought violet frightfully. For the first time in her life, she felt concern, frightened and alamed at the conciquience of her been blown up and exploded at any moment. She looked at them with pleading eyes, asking them ''please help me''

Almost beliveably, they understood her as they gently placed their hands on her enormous body and steady, but slowly rolled her towards the juiceing room, as they smiled and assured the now repentful girl that all hope is not lost, and that she will be cured in no time.


End file.
